


A Shower and a Shift

by Myoneloveismusic



Series: Airline AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Airline AU, Anal Fingering, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: Tim and Jason get caught up in the shower the night before their flight home. Something tells the both of them that this won't be the last time they end up together during work.





	A Shower and a Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Had some inspiration to write smut today and thought I'd add to the airline au. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> <3 MOLIM

Jason groaned in the haze of the hot water and steam surrounding them in the large shower. His arms were wrapped around Tim’s slim frame, lips locked together as the spray hit Tim’s back and ran down the back of his legs. Jason slid a hand down and cupped the swell of Tim’s ass, pulling him against him even as Tim tried to press back into the grip. Jason squeezed and rolled his palm over the muscle, appreciating every bit of Tim he could get his hands on.

Tim’s hands were tangled in the wet strands of hair that were plastered to Jason’s head and he was making quick work of exploring every crevice of his mouth with his tongue. Jason slid his index finger between the cheeks of Tim’s ass and nudged at his asshole. It was still open and loose from what they’d done in bed and he easily pressed the tip of his finger inside.

Tim pulled back with a gasp. “We really need to remember to bring lube next time,” he muttered.

“Thought you said there wouldn’t be a next time?” Jason joked, skimming his lips along Tim’s cheek.

“That was before I knew how good you were going to be in bed. You can’t expect me to let something like that go so easily,” he said, voice breathless in the steaming air between them.

Jason hummed and pressed his finger in more fully. It slid in easily and Jason thrust gently, dragging the tip of his finger along Tim’s walls. Tim clutched at his shoulders, nails digging into his skin as his forehead dropped to his shoulder. He shuddered and shifted, stance uncertain in the shower.

Jason wrapped his other arm more securely around Tim’s back and held him close to his chest. He could feel where Tim’s growing erection was starting to press against his thigh and smiled. He pressed the tip of a second finger into Tim and thrust gently, working to loosen him up again after their first round in bed.

Tim shifted against him and Jason slid his leg between Tim’s thighs, giving him something to rub against if he needed any friction. He moaned and hitched his hips forward, dragging along Jason’s muscled thigh.

Tim’s fingers returned to Jason’s hair and he pulled his head down, pressing their lips together. Jason let him lead the kiss and kept his fingers thrusting evenly, making Tim squirm and push against his thigh. He started to feel his own cock take notice of their position and the sounds his fingers were making against Tim’s wet ass.

Tim pressed up on his toes, hoping to gain more friction and Jason tightened his grip around him, wanting to make sure he wouldn’t slip on the wet tub. He worked in a third finger with his other two and Tim shuddered against him, trying to push back onto his fingers and rub himself off on his thigh at the same time.

He managed to find a rhythm he liked where he controlled his pace against Jason’s thigh and Jason worked to match the pace with his fingers. Tim’s pants were loud between them as steam coiled around their bodies. His movements became more frantic and he fought to move faster, sliding easily over Jason’s thigh between his legs.

Tim tried to kiss Jason again, but it was sloppy and uncoordinated. He stopped in favor of mouthing at Jason’s neck which he accepted easily as he continued to work his fingers inside Tim. Tim tightened around him, gripping his fingers tightly. He fought to keep some form of rhythm as Tim’s movements became less smooth and he fought to rub himself off.

Jason pressed his fingers deeper and Tim gasped against his neck. He repeated the motion, earning a shudder from Tim and a bitten off whimper. Jason hiked him further up his thigh so he was on the tips of his toes and couldn’t move on his own. He kept him pressed against him and fucked his fingers inside roughly, making Tim shake and shiver.

“I’m-I’m-“ Tim fought to bite out.

Jason tightened his grip around him and didn’t lighten up on his movements. Tim whined and tried to shift against him, but Jason kept him in place. He shivered again, tightening on Jason’s next thrust. The one after that finally sent him over the edge as he clenched down hard and gasped, coming against Jason’s leg.

Jason eased up on his thrusts and worked Tim through the rest of his orgasm, letting him finally move his hips again. He gently pulled out his fingers and helped Tim to stand more fully on his feet. He was a little shaky and his pupils had almost completely darkened his blue eyes.

Tim pulled him in for a rough kiss and slid his hand between their bodies, dragging his fingers down Jason’s stomach until he could wrap his hand around his erection. Jason shuddered at the feel of his grip, but Tim kept their lips together.

Tim’s strokes were long and smooth over his cock, grip tight as he slowly quickened his pace. He swiped his thumb over the head of his dick, pressing into the slit in a way that made Jason want to pull him closer.

The steam around them almost seemed to double with the way Jason’s body temperature shot up because of Tim’s hand working his dick. He hadn’t even realized how hard he’d gotten with only Tim moving against him, but now the muscles in his stomach were tightening and he almost wished he had a pair of fingers to clench down on. He wanted to feel something inside of him and heighten the sense, but for the moment he was only left with Tim’s hands and his lips pressed against his own.

Jason broke the kiss to press their foreheads together. His body wanted to curl in on itself and he felt like he was on the verge of combusting with how much the muscles in his stomach and legs were tightening. Every time when he thought he was going to finally be pushed over the edge it just seemed like he was pushed that little bit closer, but it kept getting further and further away.

He whined low in the back of his throat. “I’m so close.”

“What do you need?” Tim asked, lips running over his neck.

Jason shook his head. “Can you move any faster?” 

Tim complied and tightened his grip to give Jason more friction. He was right on the edge. Tim swiped his thumb over the head of his cock and it was almost enough to push him over. The next swipe felt the same. Then, mercifully on the third one, the dam broke and he came harshly over Tim’s hand with a shudder, everything in him relaxing as the fire in his veins mellowed out.

Tim worked him through his orgasm until he was shoving his hand away from the sensitivity. Tim chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss to his cheek before he turned and washed his hand clean under the spray. Jason grabbed one of the washcloths that had been hung up to dry and lathered more soap onto it to clean himself. He passed it off to Tim once he was done.

Jason slipped out around the shower curtain to leave Tim to finish getting cleaned up. He grabbed one of the still clean towels and wiped the water from his skin, feeling drowsy and relaxed after their second round of the night.

The water shut off behind him and he held out a second towel for Tim when he pushed the shower curtain to the side. Before he could start drying off, Jason gripped his chin and gave him another kiss.

“I’m going to go grab our clothes, okay?” he said.

Tim nodded and started drying his hair while he pulled the door open. Their clothes were still shoved in two piles on the floor and he grabbed his sweats and shirt and Tim’s pants. Tim had already pulled his shirt back on when he got back and he passed over his pants.

Jason hung up his own towel and dressed quickly, throwing an arm around Tim’s shoulders and pulling him back to the main room and into the bed. They shuffled around under the covers until Tim was curled into Jason’s chest and he had an arm wrapped around his back.

~~

Jason groaned when his alarm sounded and he fought to open his eyes. Tim was still curled into his chest and he seemed to be trying to push himself further under the covers to ignore the beeping that was playing loudly next to them.

Jason fought to free himself from the blanket and Tim’s grip and reached over him for his phone, shutting off the annoying sound. Normally he would’ve been surprised that they’d slept in until the afternoon, but after their activities the night before it was less of a shock.

“Come on, Tim. We need to get dressed and get something to eat before we have to head back to the airport. Planes aren’t going to fly themselves,” Jason said.

“You’re the one flying the plane,” he grumbled. “I just have to pass out drinks and snacks and look pretty.”

“Yeah, but you can’t do that unless you eat breakfast.”

Tim sighed loudly and shoved the blankets down off his face. He glared at Jason, but Jason just smiled at his pout and his mussed hair and rumpled shirt. He ducked his head and gave Tim a kiss.

“Come on,” he said. “It won’t be so bad and then you’ll get to sleep in your own bed after today’s flight.”

“Fine,” he muttered, pushing himself to sit up in bed. He rubbed a hand against his eye to clear the sleep and yawned.

“Anything special you want for breakfast?” Jason asked, stretching his arms over his head to crack his back. “We can order room service again since official breakfast will be closed.”

“Just get me whatever sort of breakfast platter they have. I’m not too picky as long as there’s coffee.”

“Coffee and breakfast, got it.”

Jason sat in the chair in front of the desk and flipped through the room service menu for the breakfast items. He picked up the phone and placed an order for pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon. And coffee for both of them to keep them awake and energized until they made it to the airport and got to work.

Tim had put most of his uniform on and Jason had his black pants on by the time their food arrived. Tim pulled the cart into the room and immediately poured himself a cup of coffee. He took a long sip and sighed. Jason reached around him and grabbed a pancake, taking a large bite out of it without any butter or syrup.

Tim climbed onto the bed and started flicking through the channels while Jason rolled the cart between the bed and the armchair, taking a seat so he still had the food within reach.

The rest of their afternoon passed quickly and Jason was just finishing straightening his tie when a knock sounded on the door.

“Yo Jay, you up yet?” Roy called.

Jason sighed and rolled his eyes. He pulled the door open to find Roy standing there with his bag in his hand and a wide grin on his face.

“Just need to get my shoes on and then we’ll be ready to go,” he said, turning away from the door.

Roy followed him inside and caught sight of Tim who was perched on the edge of the bed. “Did Jason annoy you too much last night, Tim? He can be quite the handful.”

Tim smirked. “I don’t know how I managed to survive. I think the alcohol in the mini fridge is what helped me get through it all.”

Jason grumbled under his breath and Roy laughed. “Sorry you had to put up with his ass. I’m sure it wasn’t the most fun experience.”

“It was an experience all right,” he said, pushing himself to his feet. He grabbed his bag and walked towards the door. “I’ll meet you two in the lobby. Don’t take too long or our car is going to leave without you.”

“The plane can’t leave without us,” Jason shot back.

“That’s what you think,” Tim said before disappearing down the hallway.

Jason shoved his feet into his shoes and slung his bag over his shoulder. He moved to head out of the room, but Roy stood in his way.

“So what did the two of you get up to last night?” he asked, wagging his eyebrows.

“What are you talking about?” Jason asked.

“I’m talking about the fact that the two of you totally wanted to bang yesterday and you got put in the same room with a single bed. Come on man, you can’t tell me that nothing happened between the two of you?” he scoffed.

“We got back, had room service, and went to bed. What else is there?” Jason asked even as his heart thudded in his chest.

Roy pouted at him and searched his face. “You can try and play it off, but I don’t buy it. Something happened between the two of you and I’m going to find out what it was.”

“You’re dreaming,” Jason said, stepping around him and walking down the hallway. Roy hurried to catch up to him. “He’s one of our flight attendants. We were completely professional like we should’ve been.”

Roy grumbled something under his breath, but Jason ignored it. The ride down to the lobby was short and he couldn’t stop the smile that pulled at his lips when he caught sight of Tim standing around with the rest of the flight attendants in the lobby.

“What’s that look for?” Roy asked, pointing an accusatory finger in his face.

Jason swatted it away. “You’re being delusional. Don’t keep us waiting with any of your crazy theories. We have a plane to go fly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments, and kudos are always loved and appreciated. 
> 
> If you like you can find me on both [Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


End file.
